Reality Check
by Kenna92005
Summary: Max and the gang are longer in books. They've come out into the real world. But does that mean everything  including the erasers have come with them?  How will Max and the gang get back?
1. Bright Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own, and will never own, Maximum Ride.**

Skyler's POV

I'm walking down the sidewalk that links the Elementary school to the Middle school. Summer break has just ended and I'm trying to get back into the old groove. Waking up early, going to sleep before midnight, etc. I'm in the middle of the sidewalk when a bright light blocks my vision. I shade my eyes so I can attempt to see. The light is just too bright that it makes me trip over something. I land face first into the ground. Getting myself a mouth full of grass and mud.

_What is going on?_

After the light begins to fade and my eyes adjust, I notice some groaning sounds. Last time I checked I was the only person on the sidewalk this morning.

I quickly get up from the ground and look to see what exactly I tripped over.

It's a girl not my age. She looks to be about fourteen or fifteen with light brown hair. She's not the only person here either… there's also four other people with her. A black haired boy her age, a little girl who has blonde hair, another boy who looks similar to the blonde girl, and a girl close to my age with brown skin, hair, and eyes.

I look at them for a minute then start backing up. They have fresh cuts and bruises like they've just come from a fight. It isn't them I'm necessarily frightened of but more of how they look right now.

The girl I tripped over, seems to be the leader and right now she looks like she's ticked at the world. Something bad must've happened…

There is another burst of light. This time I stay where I am so I don't trip. Plus, I definitely don't want to run into that girl again…

Unfortunately, my genius idea turns out to be stupid. Instead of landing in front of me something, possibly another someone, lands _on_ me.

_Why does this keep happening to me? This is ridiculous!_

I turn as much as I can to see who landed on me. It's a boy close to the leader girl's age. Fourteen possibly fifteen. He has strawberry blonde hair.

"Max, is that you I'm on top of?" he asks, his voice is tinged with fear but masked over with wariness.

_Max? Wait a minute! If that light brown haired girl's Max then the guy on top of me would be… Iggy._

"No. It's not me," Max says, her voice annoyed. She doesn't turn around to look yet.

"Report!" she calls after a few minutes of examining her surroundings.

_This is awkward. It's hard to breathe too…_

"I'm okay," Angel says, sitting up. Her eyes widen as she sees me, trying to gasp for air.

_Now I know what a fish feels like out of water._

"Minor cuts other than that good!" Gazzy says, sitting up like Angel. She punches his arm to get his attention. She points me out and he has the exact same reaction. Wide eyes, jaw slacked, and just guessing here by pulsing heart.

"I'm okay. Tired but okay," Nudge says before rubbing her eyes.

"Fine here," Fang says in a bored tone.

"I'm blind! Oh wait I was already blind," Iggy says sarcastically. I can just picture him rolling his eyes.

"I still have a guy on top of me," I says calmly.

There are two ways they could react. One: Max and the gang choose to fight me and beat me up until I have no recollection of this meeting at all or two: they could react calmly and simply fly away in a frenzy.

Max instantly sits up. She looks in my direction as do the rest of the Flock.

"Hey." I choke out, my air supply is running severely low at this point. My voice is more of a whisper from the loss of air.

Iggy jumps off of me and I gasp for some air, turning myself over onto my back.

They are all up now and huddled close by Max. Like I'm some dangerous lunatic who has a hidden gun in my now crushed lunch bag.

"I come in peace," I say while getting up. I pick up my binder that's lying in a puddle and my crushed up lunch bag.

_I guess I'll have to eat school lunch today._

They look at me as if I'm lying to them. Their wide eyes follow me like I'm prey to them. To be honest, it freaks me out a little.

"Honestly what can I do? You guys have fighting experience you would kick my butt easily. Though I pray you won't."

"Who are you?" Nudge asks from Max's right side. Max looks down at her, shooting her a warning look that says, 'let me do all the talking.'

"My name's Skyler. I'm guessing you're Nudge…"

All of their eyes widen some more at that. I can tell I'm freaking them out just as much as their staring is freaking me out.

"How do you know her? We've never seen you before," Max asks looking at me as if I'm a Whitecoat.

"I've read. Not in newspapers. You guys aren't from around here. You come from a place not even close really. In fact, I don't even know how you came to be here…"

"What are you saying?" she asks, taking a step closer. Her Flock stays where they are, knowing full well Max doesn't need any help to beat me up if I turn out to be a bad guy.

"Well your whole…most of you life…okay so part of your guys' lives are written down in books. I've read them. That probably won't make any sense to you though."

"Who wrote them?" Fang asks, joining Max's side.

"JP. Umm, James Patterson…"

"Who?"

"James Patterson is a guy who lives in this world. He wrote you guys… well created you guys. It's all in the book. I can show if you want."

I look at my watch it's 7:45. Just in time for school to start. I look towards the windows but it seems like all the blinds are down. No one, witnessed this meeting at all.

_I truly don't want to go to school but I never have ditched or played hooky before. Maybe I shouldn't start._

"Where are these books?" Max asks, her voice turning sharp, it instantly gets my attention back.

"My house, but I know you guys probably don't want to come. You hardly know me."

Max looks over at Angel, who is staring at me with a weird look on her face. She's so still she almost looks like a statue.

"She's clear," Angel mutters, breaking me from her cold stare.

I raise my eyebrow then realize she was reading my mind.

_Wow, this is so not normal._

_I hear ya. _Angel's small voice says quietly in my head.

I smile at her, and try to push back the shivers that threaten to take over my spine.

"We'll go to your house. If that's alright," Max says after looking at her Flock.

"Uh…yeah. It's just that I can't drive and I don't have a way of getting there."

"We can take care of that," Iggy says, standing by Gazzy.

"I don't know…" I look at them once again and then towards the sky.

_I've never flown before and I definitely don't want my first flying experience to be without any seatbelts…_

"Are you afraid we will drop you?" he asks, a small smile playing on his lips. I forgot he's a mischievous one.

"Not necessarily."

"Heights?" Max asks, smiling at Fang.

"No."

"She's never skipped school," Angel answers for me.

"Aw. You're a goody-too-shoes," Max says, grinning now.

_Ugh! I hate being called that! I am not a goody-too-shoes!_

"I'll go," I seethe.

"Alright," she says, her voice turning into more of a leader.

_Dang reverse psychology. I hate that crap. _

"Who's gonna carry me? Or I mean help get there," I ask, clutching my wet binder in my nervousness.

"Well… Iggy already sat on you. I think he owes you," Max says, turning to look at Iggy.

"Uh, okay."

"Which way do we head?" she asks.

_I'm not good with north and south crap so I better point._

"That way," I say, pointing down the street.

_Then again, I'm not good with giving directions either…_

Angel giggles at my thoughts and I smile sheepishly.

"Alright, Iggy. Just listen to us and keep a hold onto Skyler. Right?" she turns to me at the end.

"Yeah."

"I'll try," Iggy says then follows my voice to stand by me but still close to Max.

"It's so different here. I wonder if any other people from 'our' world came here," Nudge says, babbling on.

"That'd be truly bad if that happened but since you guys came, it's possible."

"Yes. That would be bad…" Max agrees, "Good for us but bad for everyone else."

"We better hurry," Fang says.

"Ready?" Max asks, letting her wings out.

My eyes widen and a silent gasp comes out of me but I compose myself before anyone notices.

The rest of the Flock do the same as Max, unfurling their wings.

I try my best to compose my face but I do slip…My eyes widen and Max laughs.

"Okay, get a good hold on her Iggy. Don't drop her. If you get tired tell one of us," she says, not joking. She mumbles something Fang that I can't hear and jumps into the air.

I quickly go through my head of all the books trying to remember if Iggy dropped someone or something.

_Was he the one who dropped Total? Oh gosh I hope not!_

Iggy steps closer to me.

"We'll follow after you," he says, nodding at Max.

"Angel, take Skyler's stuff. Iggy would have trouble carrying her with it all," Fang says, looking at my binder with a strange look on his face.

"Alright. U and A guys."

They jump into the air after Max.

"Look this will be awkward. So try not to think of it like that," Iggy says, turning to me.

"Umm, yeah, okay."

He picks me up like I weigh 80lbs instead of 115lbs. One hand under my back and the other on the back of my leg under my knee if that makes more sense. (Bridal style.)

He jumps off the ground with ease. I don't know how he does it but he keeps up with the flock without seeing. I guess he can hear their wings beat.

"Relax. I know you're nervous but try not to shake as much," he says, looking at me with his sightless eyes.

"I'll try," I say, quietly.

"You're a shy one aren't you? Towards guys that is." he asks after awhile.

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Which way now Skyler?" Max asks, turning back to look at us.

"Uh… follow that red truck until we're by Sonic."

"Okay! Come on guys hurry. Make sure you're not seen!" she shouts.

"Sheesh. I know you're with a hot guy but could you quit shaking so much?" Iggy says, smiling.

"I don't see a hot guy anywhere," I say with a straight face.

"I can drop you any minute."

"You wouldn't, though."

"You testing me?" he asks loosening his grip. I grab onto the front of his shirt, slightly.

"I'm not afraid."

He lets go of me but quickly wraps his arms around my waist so my feet are dangling by his, I lost my grip on him so now I really am depending only on him to keep me up. I don't scream by this change. Instead I look up at his face.

He's glaring. I guess he's hoping that I would scream.

"You gonna drop me, yet or do we fly like this for now?" I ask, looking at Iggy.

"Now which way?" Max asks, looking at me with annoyance in her eyes. I forgot she's not very patient.

She looks up at Iggy with a questioning look at how we changed positions.

"Do you want Fang to take her, Ig?" she asks.

"No, I got it," he says fast but then slows to make it sound like it's casual for him to carry a big weight while he's flying.

"Which way?" she asks, looking at me now.

"Um. Follow this road then turn right at the second intersection."

_That's right. Right? Oh man I hope so…_

She turns back around and we start flying again.

"Are you wanting to be dropped?" Iggy asks.

"Do you seriously want me to answer that?"

"Yes."

"Truly, I don't care if you drop me as long as someone catches me…if no one catches me then I truly don't want to be dropped."

"I won't drop you," he says, holding me the way he did when we started.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh. I want to ask you something. I was wondering why if you're getting tired of hol- carrying me around, why didn't you let someone else carry me?"

"Are you wanting someone else to carry you?" he asks, his voice and face completely masked.

"Just as long as I get home."

"Okay then."

After that we're silent the rest of the way to my house.

**Hey! So tell me what you thought. This story popped into my head a couple years ago and I decided to edit it more and post it now. So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ciao**

**Kenna**


	2. Hiding and Running

**I don't own Maximum Ride nor Sonic. All rights reserved for those who do.**

Iggy lands on the ground in my front yard, still holding onto me.

"We're here. You can put me down," I say, trying not to read too much into this situation.

He drops me like I'm a snake and I fall hard. I look up into his face to see him smiling to himself.

"You could've warned me, or you know set me on the ground like a normal person."

"Oh…Skyler, right?"

"Yeah…"

"You of all people should know there's nothing normal about us."

I stand up, dust my backside off, and turn to face the other way. "Touché."

We walk up the drive way and they start to turn towards the front door while I keep going until I'm at the garage. I'm too young to have a house key.

"Where'd she go?" Nudge whispers, an edge of fear in her voice.

I'm out of sight because a big dogwood tree hides the garage from where they're standing.

"She's over by the garage," Max says, walking towards me. She meets me by the garage door and I stand beside our opener that requires a code.

"Sorry, I don't have a key to the front door," I say after they are all beside me. "My parents say I'm too young to carry one and I'll lose it." I roll my eyes and turn towards the opener, typing in the code.

We walk into the garage and I lead them through the door that connects to the laundry room.

"Excuse the mess," I say just as my mom always does when she shows the house to her friends.

"Where are your parents?" Max asks, following right behind me. I can tell she's taking everything in and making a mental map just in case trouble shows.

"Auction. I think they're in Florida. I would be staying at my grandparents' house but they went with my parents," I say, leading them out the laundry room and into the kitchen.

"Who's watching you?"

"My stupid cousin."

"What's her name?" Fang asks. He rarely talks but I should be used to that by now. I have read the books.

"Melissa. She makes everyone call her Lissa though, or Lissy."

I look over at Max. She's glaring at the sink but then composes her face and looks back at me.

_I wonder what part in the books have they not done?_

"You wanted to see the books? They're upstairs."

I lead them to the stairs and we walk up to my room. They're all a little jumpy but other than that they put on an illusion of ease.

"This way."

I lead them into my brother's room. They look around and keep close to Max the whole time we're in there. It almost makes me sad, remembering how in some of the books they split.

"Here. Is the first three books. We'll have to go into my room for the others."

"Thanks," Max says taking the books from my brothers room as I head into my own.

I leave them and cross the hallway to my room. When I come back they're all flying in the air with fists up.

"Whoa!" I say, backing up. I nearly drop all of the books I'm holding.

"It's just Skyler guys," Max says, relief evident on her face.

"I didn't mean to make you guys jumpy."

"It's okay."

"Let's go into the living room. There's more room there anyhow."

"Okay!" Nudge and Angel say excitedly. They must've accepted me somehow.

They all run down the stairs. I have to quickly follow or else I'll be the one who's left behind.

My footsteps are rushed and I'm focusing more on keeping all of the book in my arms rather than the steps. I slip and fall onto Iggy, making him fall to the ground. The books scatter all around us and I hurry to retrieve them.

"You just can't keep off of me, can you?" he says, raising his eyebrows. He turns to the sound of my shuffling and I nearly drop the books again.

"Sorry, I guess I just keep falling today," I say, trying to keep my cool.

We meet everyone back up in the living room. All of them are sitting on the furniture or the floor.

"Okay back to business. Let's look in these books," Max says, dead serious now.

Max passes out the first one to Gazzy and Angel. Iggy and Nudge got the third book. She hands the fourth one to Fang. Which leaves her with the second one. I grab the fifth book and try to concentrate.

After a few minutes Max turns bright pink and she's usually not one to blush…

I walk over to her and begin reading over her shoulder. It's the part Fang and her kissed. She quickly shuts the book before anyone else can read it and turns to me.

"How many kissing scenes does he have down?" she asks low enough so only I can hear.

"I'm not sure. He's still writing the story down. You guys aren't finished yet."

"What do you mean not finished yet?" Iggy asks, his face twisting into a suspicious expression.

I open my mouth to answer him but right at that moment a sound comes from the laundry room.

"Shh!" I whisper to them before they can unfurl their wings and put up their fists for a fight.

Max and her Flock get closer and stand up. I signal for them to quit moving. If they keep making noise I'm sure whoever is in here will soon hear us.

"Sky! Skyler! If you're here then you better get your sorry butt moving to school! Now!" Melissa yells from the kitchen.

She starts moving towards the dinning room. I signal for the Flock to move to the stairs.

"Sky? Don't you run from me!"

"Come on!" I whisper leading them into the entrée way then the kitchen.

I open the door that leads to the basement. It creaks and we all freeze as Melissa starts running towards us now. She still hasn't seen us yet.

Max grabs Angel and Gazzy moving in front of me and down the steps. Fang holds all of the books and is following Max. Nudge right on his tail.

I couldn't move. Fear keeps me frozen. Iggy senses me still beside him and grabs my hand, shutting the basement door behind us. He takes me by the waist and jumps down, his feet colliding with the last step, making us fall.

If he could've seen we would've made it.

Iggy lets me go and I grab his arm pulling him with me while we run to Max. We meet up with them just in time.

Melissa swings the door open and starts running down the steps.

"Hide!" I mouth, scanning the area for a place to duck under. I was never good at hide and seek.

Angel and Gazzy jump into a pile of pillows and blankets, stashed there for bad weather.

Max and Fang launch into a pile of stuffed animals and clothes. Nudge runs under a card table with a blanket over it so she's hidden. I pull Iggy under the pool table with me. Boxes surround the pool table from the front so we're well hidden.

Melissa trips over her feet and falls the rest of the way down the steps. Best part, though, the steps aren't carpeted. She pulls herself up, rubbing her leg.

"Sky, if you're down here tell me now! I won't hurt you! I won't even tell your parents you skipped school. That's right, I saw your wet binder in the laundry room. Show yourself!"

_No way am I getting out of here alive._

"Alright! I'm calling your parents right now!"

_Should I go?_ I think towards Angel, hoping desperately that she'll hear me.

_Yeah but be careful. Don't let Iggy be seen. _Angel thinks back.

_Alright. Here I go._

I start to crawl out from under the pool table but Iggy catches my leg and pulls me back.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hisses, his eyes are wide and I feel almost like I'm betraying them instead of helping them.

"Saving you!"

"I hear you Sky!" Melissa screams, moving closer and closer.

I grab clothes from inside a box, that's surrounding us, and shove them towards Iggy so he's out of Melissa's sight even more than me.

She peeks under the pool table and sees me. Luckily Iggy freezes so he just looks like a pile of clothes. Melissa grabs my arms and pulls me out from under the table. This time Iggy doesn't try to stop me.

"Why are you hiding from me? No, more importantly, why aren't you at school? Your parents will hear about this."

"I missed the bus," I say weakly. Her grip on my arms tighten almost making my hands go numb.

"Why's your binder wet?"

"Fell into a puddle while I was running to catch the bus." A complete lie, I don't ever ride the bus. I always walk.

"I am sick and tired of your lies, Skyler!"

She pulls me up the stairs and slams the door shut behind us.

She drags me into the living room and shoves me onto the couch. I fall back against the cushions and watch her like a hawk.

"What are you trying to skip school?" she shouts, her voice annoying with its high pitch shriek.

"Lissa, I missed the bus!"

"Quit lying! Now tell the truth! Now!"

"Lissa, I-"

Melissa holds her hand up to slap me. She's about to hit me hard when we hear a shatter of glass.

"What was that?" she asks pulling me up from my collar on my shirt. I hear the fabric rip a little and try not to look worried.

"I'm up here how should I know?"

"Shut up!"

She drags me into the kitchen and the dinning room until we end back into the living room. There's no way she'll let me out of her sight now.

"You didn't sneak people in here, did you?" she asks, totally mad now.

"No, that would be stupid! How could I sneak people in here when I can't even sneak past you myself? You're much too smart for me to fool." Maybe complimenting her will distract her from the broken glass.

She raises her hand to hit me again. This time she gets interrupted with the door bell and a knock.

"Who's that?"

"Well, how should I know? We haven't opened the door yet!" I yell at her. I'm losing my patience.

She pushes me into the doorway now. I grab the knob and open it with her right behind me. She keeps a firm grip on my shoulder so I'm not able to run.

Max is standing outside holding my old backpack on her shoulder. I haven't used that bag since kindergarten.

"Ready, Sky?" she asks, cocking her head to look at Melissa. Her eyes turn darker but only slightly.

"Uh… yeah."

"Where do you think you're going?" Melissa asks, glaring at Max.

"School. Sky called me… she missed the bus and since I was on my way I thought I could pick her up."

"Who are you? How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen but my brother's driving."

"Who are you?" she asks again.

Max looks to me for help.

"That's Kate. You know Kate. She's our neighbor," I say, looking back at Melissa. She's met Kate once and hopefully she doesn't remember her because Max and Kate are two opposites.

"Last name?"

"Ride," Max says before I can answer.

"I don't remember any Rides living here," Melissa says, beginning to shut the door.

Max sticks her foot out so the door catches. She waves her hand behind her as some signal. The next thing we hear is a car's horn beating ferociously. Max gives another signal and the noise stops.

"Sky, we have to go. Come on school is going to start!" she says faking the panic look on her face.

"Melissa, I have to go to school. Let me go."

"Fine. Go, but be prepared to pay when you get back. Your parents will know about this."

"Okay," I say, trotting out the door.

"Oh, don't forget your binder."

Melissa throws the binder hard so it punches into my stomach and makes me fall. Max catches me in the last instant and helps me stand upright.

Melissa then slams the door shut.

Max and I run off the porch and towards the neighbor's house. She turns to the new car in the yard, opening the door and getting in. I pause, unsure about this whole thing.

"Are you stealing this car?" I ask, sliding in.

She throws my old backpack in the back and puts the car in drive.

"Well this is all I could find in a short amount of time."

"You're stealing Christy's new car! She got it for her birthday!"

"Okay, so you drive."

She quickly gets out of the car and opens my door.

"You gonna drive?" she asks, giving me an exasperated look.

I get out the car and race to the driver's seat. We almost did a Chinese fire drill.

"Everyone buckle up," Max says, looking behind her now.

"No problem," Iggy says.

"Show time!" I say, backing out of the their drive way.

Christy runs out of the garage and notices me taking it. She starts screaming and yelling then runs to the car.

"Gas it!" Max screams, looking out her window and at my screaming neighbor.

I slam my foot down and we fly down the street. Last thing I see is Christy marching across my yard and banging on the door.

_Oh man, I'm dead meat. Melissa will never let me see the light of day again._

"Where are we headed?" I ask still pushing on the gas.

"Sonic," Nudge shouts before Max can answer.

"Okay."

I slow down and turn so I can seem like I'm actually a licensed driver.

"Stop!" Gazzy yells, his eyes wide.

I immediately slam on the brake, making everyone hit the seat in front of them. I turn around to look at Gazzy and everyone else does the same.

"Open the door!" he yells.

Without hesitation Iggy shoves the door open and Gazzy climbs over him to get out of the car.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking at Max.

"I think he has to-"

"Okay I'm better," Gazzy says, climbing back in the car.

"Dang, Gaz! It's following you!" Iggy yells, plugging his nose.

"Hey, at least I did it outside the car!"

"Man! Who fed him beans?" Nudge shouts over Gazzy's laughter.

"Turn the AC on!" Fang shouts, his face turning a little green.

Max reaches over and turns the air on full blast.

Everyone but Gazzy leans in to get fresh air.

"Roll your windows down," I say to them.

Fang and Iggy immediately roll them down and stick their heads out. I laugh at their expressions and continue to drive towards our destination.

"There's Sonic!" Nudge says, pointing.

I turn in fast enough to reach the drive in. It earns me some honks and a very rude hand gesture.

I look out my window to find a familiar looking car outside.

"Guys, I think a someone is following us."

"Stay in the drive in," Max says, looking out her mirror.

"Fang, Iggy, roll the windows up. Gaz, cork it," she orders, taking charge like the leader she was born to be.

"Crap!"

"What is it!"

"That's Mr. Wilson. He works with my mom! I think he's talking to her right now! Dang it! Man I'm in for it now!"

"Relax. Maybe he's talking to his wife," Iggy says, earning himself some looks that are lost on him since he can't see.

"His face is purple because he's mad. I am not sure if that's his wife…"

I pull up to the window and order for everyone.

"Anybody got money?" I ask, turning to them.

"Uh…" they say together.

"Do you have the bank card?"

"Will it work here?" Fang asks, his eyebrows lowering.

"Look in the consol and look under the chairs to see if there is money," Max says.

"I found five dollars!" Nudge shouts, handing the cash up to the front.

"Thanks, Nudge, I lost five dollars!" Gazzy says, trying to grab it.

Nudge hands me the money and we continue to look.

"Found a twenty!" Max says giving me the money.

"Okay, $25 should be well enough."

I go to the second window and hand them the money.

"Aren't you a little young to be driving?" the boy, high school dropout, asks handing me some drinks.

"No, I'm sixteen. It's just I'm short. Do you have something against short people?" I say, looking at him. Daring him to question me further.

"Isn't this Christy's new car?"

"Who?" I ask.

"You'll forget we ever came here! You've never seen us here. Right now you're going to ask your boss for a raise," Angel says, staring into the boy's eyes.

The boy's expression changes to blank and he turns around.

I drive out of the drive in quickly. Glad to be out of there.

"The park!" Nudge squeals, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright, only on one condition. No one can see us!" Max says.

"Okay so an empty park," I say. "Should be easy with everyone at work now."

"How about one that's surrounded by trees?" Iggy asks, finishing his drink.

"That'd be good," Max says.

"Alright, one surrounded by trees. Got it."

**Hey Hey Hey! Thanks for reading. I know its kinda slow but it'll pick up soon, I promise. So please stick around and review!**

**Ciao for now**

**Kenna92005**


End file.
